AkuRoku Present
by Ldrmas
Summary: It's AkuRoku day and Dem got them a special present. But can they keep it a secret? XD
1. Chapter I Present Time!

Heheheh Enjoy everyone! XD

* * *

AkuRoku Puppy

Chapter I

_Knock, knock _Xemnas looked up from the charts on his desk when he heard the gesture to enter his room.

"Come in." He called and leaned back in his chair as Number Six entered the room. Zexion closed the door and came up to the desk, bowing to his superior. This only making Number One smile.

"What can I do for you, Six?" He added as his smile now melted into a grin.

"Sir, I know this is out of the blue and all, but something is different in the castle." The Cloaked Schemer exclaimed as he kept eye contact with his Superior.

"Different how, exactly?" One questioned with a raised brow.

"I don't know, I have all the member's senses organized, but there is this new sense and I can't figure it out."

"There is no way you can tell what it is or anything?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I could be of more help but…" Zexion trailed off and his eyes, for the first time, drifted from Xemnas's gaze.

"Six, you are plenty of help. Just telling me that something that probably doesn't belong is in the castle is help enough. Understand? And you are now dismissed." Superior smiled to his member and leaned further into his office chair.

"Thank you, sir." The schemer replied as he bowed once more and then turned to the door. Once the click of the now closed door meet Superiors ears, he began to think to himself.

'Let's see. If anything is suspicious in the castle the first member to look into is Axel. Hmph, so who's turn is it to spy on our little redhead. Oh look at that it's my dear pet." He smiled to himself and then stretched out and his finger landed on a red button on the left corner of his desk.

In another part of the castle, Saix suddenly froze when a low buzzing feeling came from his left coat pocket. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small what seemed like bottle cap that continuously flashed the color red. He groaned as he immediately knew what it was and opened a portal upon the wall.

After he stepped in the cold swirling darkness and into the even colder office of his Superior, he set the device upon the desk and gazed at Number One.

"You rang." He said as if he was that butler guy from the Adams family.

"Oh come on, Saixy, you know you like the present I got you." Superior smirked as he leaned forward resting his chin upon his intertwined fingers.

"It's not a matter if I like it or not, Xemnas. What do you need?" Saix replied coldly before he folded his arms and his brow raised slightly.

"Number Six came in just a minute ago and said that something was not right in the castle. Naturally, if something is not right here then the first member to check out is Number Eight and it seems that's your turn to spy on him."

Superior smirk only widened as he then watched the Lunar Diviner bring a hand to his cranium and sighed.

"Please, Saixy." This only caused Seven to begin to rub his head that was aching with annoyance. His hand fell moments later and he nodded slightly, causing Xemnas's face to lit up with a smile.

"Thank you and you are now dismissed." One then stated and turned his attention back to the charts below him. Saix only groaned as he headed to the door. He slammed the door, making it sure it was clear to Superior that he was not happy.

He walked down the long hallways in silence. Everyone knew if you were looking for the pyromaniac portal was not the way to go. He then halted somewhat when he saw the Cloaked Schemer picking up a book to go with the many he held in his arms.

He came up behind the older member and just lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Zexion turned and caught eyes with the blunette behind him.

"Saix, do you need something?" He asked before his grip on the hardcover's tightened and he held them closer to his chest.

"I was wondering if you knew where the Flurry is, I'm really tired of looking for him." Saix explained as he shifted his weight slightly from one foot to the other.

"Third floor, his room." Zexion replied immediately as if he knew what the Lunar Diviner was going to ask.

"Thanks." Seven added before he turned and headed down the hall, not bothering to know why the Schemer answered so quickly.

When he finally came to the door that separated Eight's room from the outside world, he stretched out his arm and a gloved hand just barely tapped against the door when he froze. He lowered his hand and lightly stepped closer to the wooden door. He placed his ear against it and listened.

He could hear giggles and laughing coming from the other side. There was defiantly more than one member in that room. Something then started to bother him inside. His berserk sense was going off like crazy. It was affected by something on inside of the door, but what exactly?

As soon as he brought himself to ignore his other form, he leaned back away from the door. He then raised his fist and brought it down hard onto the wood twice before his hand dropped once more. He quickly placed his ear against the door once more and listened.

He could one of the members curse and say that someone was at the door. He then heard a lot of rustling and he didn't know what sounds. He then heard a small clicking noise and stood straight as the door was opened wide by the eight member of the organization.

"Hey, Saix, come on in." Axel said with a sheepish grin wide across his face. Trying to make himself look like the most innocent person in the world.

"Right. What are you hiding?" Seven growled as he stepped more into the room. Roxas quickly took a seat on the bed to make sure he stayed out of the nobody's way.

"Hiding? Me? Why in the wide wide world would I hide something from you, Saix?"

"I don't know why, but I know you are hiding something from me and now you have two choices. One, I tear your room apart looking for it. Or two, you save me the trouble and tell me."

Roxas looked up at Axel, who looked back at him. They both nodded slightly and Saix looked from one to the other. He then caught the emerald eyes that had turned their attention back at him.

"Alright, Saix, you win. It's in the top drawer." Axel sighed as he then began to scratch the back of his head. As the Diviner then turned to the dresser of drawers he noticed the small blonde lean his head on his knees and gave a sadden look.

Seven then pulled open the top drawer and looked down at it containments. He reached down and pulled out a red silk bra for everyone to see.

"Just don't tell Larxene I had it." Axel then cooed innocently and held his hands up in a begging manner. Saix looked as if he was going to rip off the pyro's head and not think twice about it, but he just stormed out of the room and bolted down the hall.

Once the redhead confirmed that Mr. Berserk was gone, he went over to his bathroom door and knocked twice before taking a seat next to the keybearer. Demyx poked his head out of the bathroom, stepped into the room then slid to the floor.

"Phew, thanks Axel, if Saix would have found me who knows what might have happened?" He squeaked as he then rested his head against the cooling wood.

"No prob, Dem, but take it out again, I want to see it." The eighth member said before he moved from the bed to rug next to the Nocturn.

"Me, too." Roxas added as he too claimed a spot on the rug next to the taller blonde. Demyx just smiled as he reached for the zipper of his coat and pulled it down slightly. He then reached his hand down his coat and pulled out their AkuRoku Day present.

A small Labrador puppy no more than three weeks old, with a humungous red bow tied around it's neck.

"Ohh, he's soo cute." Roxas squealed as he took the golden puppy from the musicians hands and began to snuggle with it.

"It's a she, actually." Demyx added with a smile.

"I got to hand it to ya, Dem, you really are dumb at picking at presents." The redhead stated as if he was unaffected by how cute Rox looked with a puppy in his arms.

"Why?!" The two blondes spat at him harshly. And Roxas shot him a glare.

"Because how in the world are we going to keep this quite? How long do you guys suppose we're going to keep this from Mansex? I give it one week tops."

"First of what are we going to call her, we can't just keep call her 'her' can we?" Roxas interrupted as his hand ran along the golden fur of the puppy's back.

"Roxas." Axel spat out and allowed a smirk to curve on his face.

"No. I'm not a girl." The keybearer growled and shot another glare.

"Well then, what about Roxy, she does look like you after all Roxas, and that's a more feminine way of putting it." Demyx suggested and gave a smile to the youngest nobody in the room. It was true. The puppy's fur was the exact same color as Roxas's hair.

"I like it." Axel agreed and Roxas just nodded slightly. The name was settled.

"And about Xemnas, that's not a problem as long as we train her and everything. Like not to bark and stuff." Demyx said before he stretched his hand out for her to lick.

"Oh yeah, and what about taking it out to go, I don't know about you, but the last time I saw grass here was let's see, never."

"We can train her to go on training pads." The Nocturn said and caused the not only Axel, but Roxas, as well, looked at him.

"What? The lady at the store told me about them. I can get some every two weeks and we'll train her to go on those. It's not that hard to hide those. And every few days one of us will take her to one of the worlds to let her run around and stuff like that. It will be fun." He added as he then took the puppy back and it curled up in his lap.

Roxas was about to say something, but then a banging at the door made them all freeze. Axel quickly jumped up and pushed the taller blonde back into the bathroom and closed the door, right before his door was flung open and Xigbar stormed in.

He suddenly grabbed the redhead by the collar and lifted somewhat off the ground.

"Where. Is. My. Demyx?" He screamed as he then tightened his grip on the coats hood.

"I don't know." Axel stuttered before he brought his hands over the angry Freeshooter's.

"The hell you don't. If Demyx isn't in his room then he is either with you or that little keybearer Brat behind you. So where is he?" Xigbar roared as he also shot glares at the smaller blonde, who not dared open his mouth. One must never mess with a angry Xiggy, unless you want your head blown off.

"I don..do…" The redhead was now coughing and his face was turning redder than his hair. Xigbar only tightened his grip more, then Roxas couldn't take anymore. In merely milliseconds, he was between Number Two and the pyro, with his keyblades crossed against the older nobody's throat.

"Look Xigbar, when Axel says he doesn't know then he doesn't know. Now beat it." Roxas growled and pressed the blades closer ever so slightly. Xigbar glared down at Thirteen and dropped his prey before his hand lowered to his side.

"Make sure you say your goodbyes to him, pyro. I'm not sure you'll see him after today." The Freeshooter threatened and then left the room in silence. Roxas sighed before he knocked on the bath door and then bent down to the still coughing Flurry. Demyx came out with Roxy in his arms and came up to the blonde and redhead.

"You okay, Axe." He asked before he sat down next to his friend.

"I knew it. I knew it." Xigbar stormed back into the room, causing all three of them to jump.

"I knew you were in here. Do you know how…long…What is that?" He added as his good eye fell onto the golden bundle of fur that was still in the Nocturn's arms. Demyx quickly tried to hide her behind him but Number Two was quicker and grabbed the bundle by the scruff of the neck, causing her to whine in pain.

"Xiggy, stop! You're hurting her." Demyx pleaded and tried to take back Roxy, but Xigbar held out his hand to the Nocturn's forehead and kept him from coming closer. He then got a good look at what he was holding onto.

"Is this a puppy?" He questioned and held the dog closer to his face as if he were sure he was seeing things.

"Yes and you're hurting her." Roxas added as he too tired to reach for the still whining Roxy. Somehow though Xigbar managed to keep him back as well. He brought the puppy closer to his face and just starred at it. Roxy had had enough. She suddenly opened her mouth and sank her teeth into the flesh of Xigbar's nose, causing him to howl in pain. He then threw the puppy away from his face and Axel quickly jumped up and caught her in his arms, yet landed with a crash.

Roxas ran to the redhead to help him and Demyx turned to Xigbar. He was holding onto his nose and blood ran down his face. He growled as he finally let his hands fall, reveling a huge bite mark that was still bleeding. He moved past Demyx and was about to lunge for the little thing, but this time Axel and Roxas were too quick.

They summoned their weapons and glared at the older member, daring him to come any closer to their precious gift. He then snarled to them and turned on his heels toward the door. He left and slammed the door behind him. It wasn't hard for the trio to know where he was headed.

Axel passed Roxy to the blonde and sighed. Roxas stroked her softly as he felt her shiver in his grip. He sat down on the floor and placed her in his lap.

"Poor thing, she's scared stiff." He whispered as he just gazed down at her.

"That's the least of our problems now. No doubt Xig is going to go straight to Superior and bring him here. There's no way we can hide her now." Axel commented before he sulked to the floor and removed his glove. He wanted to feel Roxy's fur with his own hand at least once.

"You know you two looked like you were protecting your child when Xiggy came at you guys. It looked so cute." Dem add sweetly as he smiled at the two nobodies that were looking at him. They then gazed at each other and smiled.

Axel leaned closer and took a hold of the smaller blonde's chin. The smile now melting into his favorite grin.

"By the way, have I kissed you today?" He cooed sweetly and the grin widened when the blonde went red as a tomato.

"No." Roxas stuttered and smiled lightly.

"Didn't think so." Axel sighed before he pressed his lips against the soft pale lips of Thirteen. They stayed like that until a new knock came at the door. The three of them looked up as now the long blue haired member stepped in with a scared up nobody right behind him.

"Xemnas wants to see you, and bring the thing as well." He ordered and Xigbar let out a evil laugh of victory. The trio rose from the ground and headed down the long hallway, Roxas still carrying Roxy in his arms.

They entered the dark office, all five of them and Xemnas turned around in his chair. Zexion stood off to his left and Saix took the position on his right. Xigbar stayed in the back as the three nobodies formed a line in front of the wooden desk.

"Is that the thing you smell, Number Six?" Was all Superior asked as he kept his eyes on the thing that laid in Thirteen's arms.

"Oh yeah." Zexion replied, not needing to think twice about it.

"Roxas, will you place it right here for me." Xemnas then asked the young member and placed a finger on the middle of his desk. The blonde at first hesitated, but then did what he was told and took his place back in the line.

Xemnas just starred at the puppy that was now on a desk. Yes, unlike the stupid Number Two, One knew exactly what a puppy was. He gazed at it as it just starred up at him, somewhat shaking.

'Smart dog. Even she knows to be scared of Superior.' Axel thought.

"So whose idea was it to get this thing?"

"Mine." Demyx replied saving the pyro the trouble of pointing at him.

"Well, what's its name?" Xemnas smiled before he placed a hand under the dog's face and lifted it up to gaze into the dark black eyes.

"Roxy." The trio said simultaneously and Superior, Zexion and Saix looked at them.

"Well, I suggest that you take her to Vexen to make sure she's healthy."

"But, Superior…" Axel blurted out since he wasn't really paying attention and thought Xemnas said something else.

"Wait a minute, you're going to let us keep her." Demyx perked up but held back a smile, in case he was wrong.

"I don't see why you can't keep her. As long as you take responsibility for her. You know I hear there is a really good pet store in Hollow Bastion that I advise you guys looking into." Xemnas suggested and smiled at the members before him.

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx's faces lit up. They all were smiling from ear to ear.

"But…but…Superior." Xigbar whined as he came closer to the desk with his jaw hanging open.

"Yes, Xigbar."

"That little thing did this to my face." The Freeshooter growled and pointed at the bandage that crossed his nose.

"What? I don't see any thing wrong. But if you did something with your face, frankly, I think it's an improvement." Xemnas smiled and leaned back in his chair when Two's jaw dropped to the floor. He then stormed out and slammed the door shut.

Axel and Demyx then burst out in laughter and did a high five as Roxas took Roxy back into his arms. Before the three left, Axel took a hold of Xemnas's face and smooched him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Xemnas." He screamed and he then left the room with the two others right behind him.

When they got back to the pyro's room, they all fell to the floor.

"This is awesome. I can't believe that Xemnas agreed." Axel sighed as he then took Roxy into his own arms and held her close.

"Well now that that's settled, I'm going to hit the hay. Night." Demyx called before he left through the bathroom door to his room. Once they were alone, Axe let go of the golden puppy and she bounded right over to Roxas's lap and snuggled down.

"She really likes you." Axel smiled as he watched the blonde begin to stroke her.

"Yeah. I guess I'll take her in my room tonight." Roxas replied and smiled as well.

"Well, you can sleep here you know, the bed is big enough for the three of us."

Roxas looked up at him and turned pink when he saw Axel had a wide smirk on his face.

"Okay." He replied and took off his coat. Axel stood up and took off his and climbed into the bed. Roxas followed and lay Roxy between them. She curled up into the ball and closed her eyes. Axel smiled as he watched Roxas snuggling closer to the golden puppy.

He then laid his arm on the waist of blonde and sighed. He watched as Roxas and Roxy's breathing was in unison. He closed his eyes and fell asleep next to the two things he loved most in the world.

* * *

I hope you all liked it hehe. I'll put up more soon. XD


	2. Chapter II Roxy vs Xigbar

I don't own anything except Roxy, who is soo cute in my opinion! XD

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter II

Roxy vs Xigbar

The sun was setting so beautifully disappearing into the endless sea. The sea was also instead of it's usual aqua green, it was mixtures of gold and reds. The wind blew softly rustling the spikes that brushed over the eyes of the blonde nobody.

Roxas smiled happily as he watched as Roxy run around the sandy shore of Twilight Town. She barked and ran to chase the seagulls that populated the sand. Roxas brought his hands to his mouth and whistled. The labrador immediately stopped her playful fun and ran up to the keybearer, smiling all more happily up at him.

"Good girl, ready to go home." The blonde said kindly as his hand ran over her head and she barked agreeingly. The two of them then ran through a dark oval pool. They ran out of the dark and down the hallway to Axe's room. Roxas slowed when he noticed that Xigbar was walking right towards them.

Roxy stood between the member and her Rox, growling angrily. When Xigbar was right beside her, she began to snarl and Roxas ran his hand along her spine. She would never forgive Number Two for what he did to her when she was a puppy.

The two golden haired beings then continued to Axe's room. That night Axel's hand laid over the dogs stomach as he slept soundly with her beside him. He was then suddenly awoken and was pinned against the wall. With no longer sleepy eyes, he looked before him to see what dared woke him. His eyes only fell into the single yellow pupil that gazed back at.

"Xigbar, what the.." Axel was silenced as Two forcibly pressed his lips against the redhead's and thrust his hips into the fiery teens. He took out a knife from under his coat and stabbed it into the wall with Axel's sleeve under it.

"Come on, Eight, you can do better than that." Xig moaned as he then sank his teeth into the member's neck and thrust into him again.

"Xigbar, get the fuck off." Axel sneered, only to have the Freeshooter smile.

"Ohh, fuck off, huh! I can do that." He cooed as he once again thrusted his hips into the Flurry's, causing him to groan in pain. Suddenly, it all stopped and all went silent.

Axel opened his eyes to now see that Xig was pinned with a snarling Roxy above him. She began to scratch and try to bite at him with all costs.

"Roxy, stop." Eight yelled and tried to reach for her, but was unable to move with the knife still holding his sleeve. Xig didn't bother to scream, he only smiled. He had been waiting for long to this happen.

He avoided her teeth and was able to move his hand right below her chest. He summoned one of his smaller guns and grinned. The gunshot rang throughout the castle and through Axel like a spear piercing his heart. The heart he did not own, shattered as he watched Roxy fall to the floor.

"ROXY?!" Axel screamed and was finally free from the wall by ripping his sleeve. His cries weren't ignored. Seconds later, Demyx stormed through the bathroom door into the scene. His eyes first laid on Xigbar, causing a confused look to cover his face, yet when his eyes fell upon Axel and Roxy, he immediately ran to them.

You could see the liquid running all over the rug, causing the golden fur to turn a blood red. Demyx glared up at Two before rising to his feet and punching him square in the jaw. He then fell beside the dog and his friend once more. As Xig rubbed his jaw, the bedroom door was kicked open and Roxas stood in the frame.

He froze there when his eyes took in the scene before him. He gasped and staggered a little more back out into the hall.

"VEEEEXXXEEENNEE!!" He roared as loudly as he possibly could before rushing into the room and lifted her head upon his lap. Xigbar couldn't believe his eye when about four more members took places at the door and looked around the room.

The long blonde pushed passed the crowd and came next to the trio and the very much in pain Roxy. The crowd then moved aside before Superior then entered the scene. His eyes only fell upon the small huddle of nobodies for mere seconds before they shot up at the Freeshooter. He then came a mere two inches away his face.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, if that dog dies, you'll be begging me to not live another day." He stated, straightly and coldly.

"Zexion, get in here." Vexen ordered as he tried to think of a way to move the labrador. The Cloaked Schemer was by his side in milliseconds and the long blonde sighed. Zexion then carefully and slowly raised the poor girl off the ground and into his arms. He and the blonde then disappeared through an oval pool, with the trio and Superior right behind them.

As they entered the lab, Six laid the dog onto a table and Vexen quickly went to work. Zexion did the same. Xemnas scooted the trio out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Axel walked somewhat down the white marble before he threw his back against the wall and slid to the ground.

He pulled his legs close to his chest and hid his face in his knees, unable to silence his sobs of guilt. Roxas came to him and sat down. He placed his hand upon the redhead's shoulder, hoping he would at least look at him. Axel didn't dare. He wouldn't dare look into the sapphire pools of the blonde, he'd rather die.

"Axel!" Roxas choked on tears and Demyx came to his side. The Nocturn then picked up the keybearer and placed him in his lap as he sat next to the Flurry. Roxas buried his cries into the chest of the coal black coat and dug his nails into the shoulder of he member he clung to. The musician began to rock him back and forth as he too shed water down his cheek.

Xemnas only watched this, until Vexen poked his head out from the room and gestured him to enter. Superior entered the cold room and gazed at the scientist with hopeful eyes.

"Well, she'll be fine. The bullet just barely missed any vital organs, if it had been a few centimeter…."

"Let's not think about that. Thank you, Vexen. Is it alright for them to see her?" Xemnas said calmly yet somewhat turned to the door.

"Yeah, but just them, the other's can come in later if they wish." Vexen agreed with a slight nod as he turned back to the table and helped the younger member clean up a little more. Xemnas smiled lightly as he opened the door and called the trio in.

Axel still didn't move from the floor, only Roxas and Demyx came in. Xemnas sighed as he closed the door behind them and came next to the flamer.

* * *

Hopefully to be continued.....

Sorry love ya'll!


End file.
